Cardfight! Vanguard: The Dark Side of Love
by Aichifan19
Summary: In season 4 everyone forgot Aichi even Kai forgot him. Kai is the only one who notices something is off. Even if he does find Aichi will he want to come back after Kai himself called him weak, and Q4's weakest link? However, Kai isn't the only one who wants to have Aichi to themselves. When Ren coomes into the picture what will happen to Aichi if he does return?
1. Chapter 1: Found & Lost Again

Cardfight! Vanguard: The Dark Side of Love

Rated: Mature

Parings: Aichi x Ren, Aichi x Kai

Author's Note: I haven't watched any of season 4, so this might be kind AU. But I'm taking the idea of Aichi being forgotten by everyone still. I don't own any of this or any of the characters in this fanfiction. I also couldn't have done this without my good YouTube friend _Elementalherogunman_.

Without any futher ado enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Found & Lost Again

***Kai's P.O.V.***

It's been a good six months since I've been getting the feeling I'm forgetting something important. But no matter how hard I try to remember all I see is white haze. What am I forgetting I kept asking myself.

When I asked everyone else if they were also forgetting something like I was; they all said I was imaging things. No one seemed to remember something wasn't right.

With each passing day that went by the growing frustration kept on growing. I was becoming very antsy and every question become more vexing. I couldn't keep myself from walking around in circles.

I tried many times to walk around the city to see if anything would bring any memories back, but each time nothing seemed to bring anything back.

That was the case until June 6th came around. On that day I found a certain Vanguard card, Buster Blade that card helped clear up some of my hazy memories.

A young boy a little bit shorter than me. With long blue hair with a right bang coming longer than the rest. That's what came back to me has I held the Buster Blade card in my hand.

"What was his name though?" I whispered to no one in particular. I knew the boy I remember that much, but his name slipped past me. When I picked up another Vanguard card, Buster Dark a piece of folded up paper was under it.

It read:

"_If someone is reading this then that means no one has any memories of me. Life would be rewritten like I was never there. Maybe that's for the best after all I was always the weakest link in Q4 anyways. The team is only as strong as its weakest link which would be me._

_I'm sorry Kai I kept letting you down every time you helped me back up. Kai if you're reading this, please don't come looking for me. The team is a lot better off without someone to hold them back. I'm always burdening everyone with my selfish ideas of wanting to be stronger. Ren was right if I wasn't there to hold everyone else back you could of fought him. It's all my fault._

_Why was I born in the first place? I don't regret meeting you, Kai once again. I was actually really happy to have been able to meet you after all these years. I also learned what's it's like to be in love with someone thanks to you, Kai."_

_P.S. Once you read this Kai burn it I don't want to be found. Good-bye my first and last love._

From: Aichi Sendou

I couldn't stop my hands from shaking as I cried my heart out as I read the note. I've forgotten Aichi the one who taught me how to have fun playing Vanguard again. The one who saved me from the darkness that consumed me when my parents died. He was also the one who opened my eyes to see that I wasn't alone, and that I needed friends to keep me anchored in reality.

"Ai…chi…I'm…so…rr…y…!" I sobbed how could I forget him. Now he's gone for good, and he thinks he's a burden to everyone. That's it's better to continue living without him. That's he's the weakest link in Q4. Why didn't I notice he was always suffering behind that childish smile. Aichi always had a childish smile that was contagious, making everyone around him smile. Aichi always knew how to find the good in people, even those like me who became numb to the world.

It wasn't Aichi's fault no it was my fault for not paying enough attention to his feelings. Now he's gone and he'll never come back. My heart ached as I couldn't do anything to prove to Aichi that he isn't our weakest link. No he wasn't weak at all, in fact he was Q4's strongest member. For he was the one who kept all of us grounded, Aichi…he was our anchor. Now without that anchor who would be the one to keep Q4 together?

For the rest of that month no one saw much of me as I was lost in my own self-pity. I stayed at my house with my parents being dead, no one bothered me Not even Miwa came to visit me.

Over the past few weeks I've read the note Aichi wrote so many times I knew it by heart. Each time I read it, I cried at my mistake that cause him to leave. I couldn't blame him I would of done the same thing if it were me. If only I had stopped Ren from saying it was Aichi's fault. If only I didn't tell him he was our weakest link. Even if it was to give him some motivation to get stronger.

On July 1st I turned on the TV, I found Ultra Rare performing by seeing them again it brought back another memory. It was Aichi, he told me about a certain card shop called Psy that Ultra Rare runs. I took off with that shop in mind, hoping they'll be able to help. I brought both the Buster cards and Aichi's final note with me. When I arrived at the shop I was greeted by Kourin.

"How may I help you Kai?" Kourin asked confused as to why I knew about this place. She was sure she or any of her sisters told me about their card shop before.

"Re…ad…this…plea…se…!" I panted from running all the way here as I held out the note to her. She took it reading just like what it did to me tears fell from her eyes as she finished reading it. She too loved Aichi, but even though she had a crush on him she knew he loved me instead. To her we were perfect for each other, but it took me too long to realize my feelings towards him.

"Aichi how could I forget you?" Kourin asked, trying to wipe way her tears, but more took their place.

"It's been over six months since I knew I was forgetting something very important. On June 6th I found both Buster Blade and Buster Dark, along with that note I found under Buster Dark." I explained

"I see, Aichi is wrong it isn't his fault for any if this. He is neither weak nor his he selfish." Kourin stated softly

"I want, no I need to find him no matter what!" I stated wanting to tell him that he isn't weak, and that Q4 needs him back. But how will Aichi act when I find him when he doesn't want to be found in the first place? That's the real question will he want to come back even after I explain everything to him.

"I'll try searching for him." Kourin said, letting the other two Ultra Rare members read the note. Both of them remembered Aichi, and wanted to help me find him.

"Thank you." I said as Rekka returned the note to me.

"We'll tell you if we find anything." Kourin said as I left heading to Card Capital to get them to remember Aichi as well.

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm doing some unannounced renovation with my two Vanguard fanfictions. I'm doing it with my mother's mini iPad since I don't feel like using my laptop. I hope you find them interesting, and I hope you aren't mad at me for doing unannounced renovations.**

***hides in closet***

**I'm sorry for not announcing my renovations again. I know I just put them up this week. Read & Review please. If anyone can tell me how to you the PM feature on this website email me at katressabkr (at sign) gmail .com remove the spaces please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

**Author's Note: Once again I don't own any of these character.**

Chapter 2: Searching

***Kai's P.O.V.***

It's now already October 17th a total of 322 days has already passed since Aichi's disappearance. And so far Ultra Rare hasn't been able to find him yet either. Now my days go by in a blur, I hardly able to remember what happened each day that passed.

At Card Capital everyone who's able to remember Aichi, any they too seemed to be moving on autopilot even Kamui wasn't his usual hyperactive person.

On the 365th day, which signified that entire year already passed, and it seems Aichi's search mission became even less motivated.

Now it's December snows hasn't begun to fall yet. I walked outside towards Psy card shop as the first snow begun to fall. The streets were mostly empty as everyone stayed in their homes where it's warmer.

As I looked up at the dark sky, something appeared. A rather long, narrow staircase winding up to the snowy sky. If I squinted hard enough, I could make out a double door at the top of the stairs.

I don't know how, but my gut told me this would lead me to Aichi. Without thinking I began to make my long journey up the stairs without telling anyone. I know if I waited to tell them the stairs wouldn't be here anymore.

I walked up the seemingly endless stairs up towards the sky. I don't know how long I was walking before I reached the top. When I look down everything the buildings and the roads were specs of sand.

With all the courage and strength I had I opened the doors.

Inside was dark, but at the same time it was lit by millions of small lights. Almost like outer space being lit up with the billions of stars. A few meters away was Aichi who was sitting on a throne.

His eyes were open except they held no life in them. Aichi was wearing neither his school uniforms nor his casual clothes; instead he wore a simple snow-white kimono that lit the area up around him.

Now that I finally found him I was having a difficult time moving my feet to move towards him. Once I was able to move my feet long enough that I was within a foot away from Aichi his head moved to look at me.

"Who are you?" Aichi asked in an eerily monotone voice his voice sounding like a broken record.

"Aichi don't you remember me, it's Kai Toshiki?!" I asked shocked, unable to comprehend what Aichi just asked me.

"Kai Toshiki?" Aichi repeated slowly as life filled his blue eyes once again. At first he looked overjoyed seeing me again, but that changed to agony and misery within a few seconds.

"Why? Why are you here? I told you I DIDN'T WANT TO BE FOUND!" Aichi yelled furiously at me.

"I'm sorry, but I had to find you no matter what!" I stated

"Why bother Q4 is stronger without me!" Aichi yelled

"No you're wrong Q4 isn't as strong without you. Aichi you're not weak you're own anchor holding all of us together. Everyone in Q4 needs you to come back." I explained

"SHUT UP!" Aichi screamed catching me off guard as once again PSYqualia took over him. His blue eyes filled with a spiraling rainbow of colors. Aichi's personality did a complete 360° flip on me once again. The air around him seemed to drain all life away suffocating me. The despair I breathed in from around Aichi acted like a poison; I soon began loosing my will to live as I continued to stand beside him.

"Don't lie to me Kai! You already flat out told me I was the weakest link in Q4! Don't be such a hypocrite!" Aichi hissed, his smile looked so sweet. However, the sweeter a sadist smile, the crueler his thoughts will be.

"I might have said that, but I only told you that so that you'll become stronger!" I explained

"You should of said that back then, but now it's too late for you to take them back!" Aichi stated consumed by hatred and pain.

"I wish I could take them back! Aichi I…no we need you to know you're not alone. You're never alone, you have a lot of friends who miss you." I explained, trying to get it through to him.

"Friends! _Friends_ you say, Kai! What friends would leave me to suffer day after day? What friends would say I'm weak?" Aichi spat his words filled with venom and disgust.

"If you would to say something about how much you suffered, we could of helped you." I argued back

"I thought you of all of them would notice it! So I kept my mouth shut, hoping one day you'll notice!" Aichi barked his eyes held a new level of pain and remorse.

"Aichi…I'm…sorry…!" I apologized unable to say much else. The look in his eyes hurt me to look at. It made my stomach knot in guilt for not noticing Aichi's suffering.

"Your sorry! Yeah right! You didn't notice, and you stomp over my feelings at the same time. I fell in love with you, Kai!" Aichi confessed

"Aichi I care for you dearly! I don't want to live in a world without you in it!" I also confessed

"To be in love with someone who you can never be with. Even if you return my feelings you can never have me!" Aichi said smiling a sadistic smile again.

"Why not?" I asked

"You stomp over my feelings for you too many times for you to have me, and you most of don't deserve to love me! You hurt me too many times for me to trust you! You were my idol I looked up to being, and you crushed my hopes and dreams as well! How do I know you won't continue to crush what little sanity, I have left?" Aichi yelled crying in frustration and in agony.

I wanted to comfort him, but everything he said was true. I didn't deserve to hold him in my arms. I lost my one and only chance at true love.

"I…I…want you to give me one last chance." I blurted, out not thinking what I was saying until I told them.

"Why should I?" Aichi asked

"I want to show you even if you are weak that doesn't mean you can't get stronger. I'll accept any conditions you offer as long as you give me a second chance." I said seeing Aichi thinking about it. After a few silent minutes he comes to a conclusion.

"Even if the condition is if you hurt me even one more time one of us will die?" Aichi asked

It took me a few seconds to reply "Y…yes." I answered. It was as if all of the despair around Aichi was lifted when I said that.


	3. Chapter 3: A Second Chance

Chapter 3: A Second Chance

***Kai's P.O.V.***

A week later on December 13th things seemed to go back to normal. However, I knew it wasn't icompletely back to the way it used to be. I had to watch what I said to Aichi very closely I didn't want to say something to hurt him again.

Everyone seemed to remember Aichi as soon they saw him. On the first day back Aichi got a hug from everyone he knew. A lot of tears were also shed that day as well.

Shizuka, Aichi's mother even let him move in with me once I told her about us. Since then I did every single thing Aichi asked me to do.

After two weeks it was already December 20th only four days before Christmas Eve.

"Aichi what do you want for Christmas?" I asked softly seeing as it was still only 7:00 in the morning.

"A ring." Aichi replied half a sleep yet.

"A ring?" I repeated wondering if he meant a engagement ring.

"I want you to marry me." Aichi replied still half a sleep.

"I love you too, Aichi." I replied kissing him lightly on his forehead. Little did I know someone from my past was soon going to reappear.

Later that day I went to Shizuka to see if she had a ring.

"Come in Kai." Shizuka greeted me warmly.

"Aichi wants to marry me can I have your blessing?" I asked walking inside.

"Why of course you can anything to make my son happy." Shizuka replied rushing upstairs. She came back with a beautiful sapphire ring. The blue matched both Aichi's hair and his eyes perfectly.

"Thank you." I said before leaving. When I got back to my house I expected to be greeted by Aichi. Instead I was greated by a silence. On the table I found a letter that read:

"If your looking for Aichi I have him. He came with on his own free will, Kai.

Besides only another person who can use PSYqualia can understand what Aichi truely wants. I can tell he want to disappear forever. He's afraid that you'll hurt him again. Aichi is like a living time bomb ticking slowly ready to explode at any moment.

If you want to find Aichi you'll find me the current Vanguard tournament in the pent house.

From: Ren Suzugamori

"Shit why did he have to show up now of all times?" I cussed running toward the current Vanguard tournament being the National Championship.

***With Ren & Aichi***

***Aichi's P.O.V.***

I went allow with Ren when he said he knew what I truely desired. It interested me someone could understand me that well.

"Ren?" I called out softly

"Yes, Aichi?" Ren replied

"You said you can tell what I desire most. How can you tell?" I wondered

"PSYqualia can tell you many things. Do you want me to tell you what it is you desire most?" Ren asked

"Yes." I replied

"You want to disappear forever like you were before." Ren said

"…yes…I guess I do still want to just disappear again. Kai the one I love the most seemed to enjoy life when I wasn't here. Everyone was so much more happy without me." I said knowing it was the truth.

"Yes, Aichi we were happier without you! It's all your fault that Kai has to do every single thing you tell him to do! He only does it because you told him he might die if he hurts you again!" Ren purred watching me tremble at his words. I knew he was saying the truth, but I just didn't want to believe it was.

"Kai thinks you're not worth his time! He said you get in his way of his personal life! He even told me he wishes you were never been born inthe first place!" Ren said licking his lips as I fell the the ground totally and utterly defeated.

I couldn't find the will to speak back to him. Ren knew just what buttons to push with me to get me like this.

"However, if you wish I can give you everything Kai can never give you. I can give you love. I can give you comfort. And I can even give you support." Ren suggested to me and impossible offer.

"All you need to do is sign this paper that will bind us forever." Ren added handing me a pen and the contract.

Just as I finished signing my name Kai barged in. He was panting hard as he couldn't speak right away.

"You're too late Kai. I no rather we are binded together already." Ren mocked kissing me on my lips. As Ren kissed me I could feel all the pain fade away. The memories of Kai they all seemed to fade. No matter how much I loved Kai I rather not continue feeling this endless despair.

I didn't fight against Ren I just key him take away all my pain. All of my memories of being with Q4 also begun to dissolve into nothingness.

Even though I didn't want to feel despair I still let tears fall. I really enjoyed being with everyone. I'm doing all this so that they'll be even happier.

'I'm sorry' is all I could think about as all my precious memories faded forever. Soon I no longer could remember why I kept say 'I'm sorry' for. Then Ren pulled away from me leaving me without any recollection of who I was.

"Who am I?" I asked in a daze

"What did you do to him?!" yelled an older looking guy.

"All I did was remove everything that hurt him." explained a rather handsome red-headed guy.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the brunette.

"Kai Toshiki." the brunette introduced

"Call me just Ren." stated the red-head

"Then who am I?" I asked again

"You are Aichi Sendou, and you and me are married." Ren stated leaving Kai in a state of shock.

"Thanks…um…?" I stuttered not sure what to call Ren after he told me we're married.

"Still just call me Ren alright, angel." Ren said in a sweet voice.

"Alright Ren" I said not knowing I just lost Kai once again, and maybe I lost him for good this time?


	4. Chapter 4: A New Life

Chapter 4: A New Life

***Aichi's P.O.V***

Its been four days, and it was now Christmas. I moved in with Ren shortly after he told me we are married. His house is rather large having a total of five floors to it.

On the first day I was too tired to move around, so Ren showed me to our bedroom. For the last three days I've been trying to find my way around our home. So far I've managed to get myself lost everytime. Ren gave me a detailed map of the house that even had the rooms labeled.

"I'm sorry Ren." I said softly

"For what?" Ren asked confused as to why I was apologizing.

"Its Christmas, and I don't have anything to give you." I explained

"I don't need anything as long as your here with me, my angel." Ren said sweetly. I didn't know how to respond to his sweet words so I just smiled.

However, ever since this morning being with Ren seemed too good to be true. It all seem to be some how fake. I had nothing to go on except my feelings so I kept my mouth shut.

"What's wrong my angel? Ever since this morning you've seem to be daydreaming." Ren asked placing his hand on forehead. "You don't feel warm." Ren said

"I'm not sick." I said just above a whisper.

"Then what's wrong?" Ren asked concerned

"I didn't want to ask since its nothing important." I said

"To me if something is bothering you it's very important." Ren said holding my hand trying to comfort me.

"Being with we seems too good to be true. Leading me to feel everything is some how fake. I don't know why I think and feel this way? I'm sorry Ren." I explained

"If its too good to be true than that means you love me." Ren said lightly kissing me. He took the chance to tease my nipples a little. I bit back a moan as he toyed with them.

"I love you Ren." I confessed as he kissed me a bit deeper than the first one. Just then as Ren was teasing me a lady with the same blue hair I have barged in.

"REN!" she yelled as Ren stopped teasing me

"Asaka I've already told you not to barge in on me." Ren said

"What are you doing with another guy? I thought you loved me?" Asaka asked furious

"Aichi and I are married, so leave us alone!" Ren threatened

"No you're not!" Asaka said glaring at me before leaving too mad to stay.

"Ren who was she?" I asked curious

"Asaka Narumi. She's in love with me." Ren stated

"You shouldn't be mean to a girl of she's in love with you even if you love someone else." I said

"I know, but still she used to stalk me before we got married." Ren said

"Oh." I said not sure how to reply to that.

"Can you wait here for me? I want to get you something special. I won't be gone for more than an hour of two. You have my number in case something happens." Ren said

"Alright be careful." I said hugging him before he left.

"I will." Ren replied before he shut the door behind him.

As if she knew he left Asaka came back for revenge.

"Why would Ren chose to be with someone as pathetic as you?" Asaka spat grabbing my arm tightly digging her nails into my skin.

"Let me go!" I argued as he dug her nails deeper into my skin drawing blood.

"Shut up you little bitch!" Asaka hissed

"I'm not a bitch!" I argued again

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself when Ren was playing with you!" Asaka hissed pinning me to the ground.

"It's different when its Ren!" I stated as she pinned my hands above my hand.

"STOP! LET ME GO!" I yelled trying to kick her off of me.

"Ren doesn't love you he loves me!" Asaka stated as she continued to dig her nails into my skin.

"If you want me to stop then say that you don't love Ren!" Asaka purred at the sight of be at her mercy as she gripping my throat with her nails. It hurt as she straggled me in a jealous rage. I cried not wanting to say Ren didn't love me.

"Say it!" Asaka yelled gripping tighter. She gripped me until I passed out.

"Aichi! Aichi! Wake up! Aichi!" I heard Ren calling out. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ren.

"R…e…n…." I choked hoarsely

"What happened to you?" Ren asked his voice full of worry.

"No…th…ing…hap…p…ened…!" I said my voice raspy

"Don't lie to me Aichi!" Ren yelled

"Sorry…" I replied

"I want to know who gave you that red mark on your throat, and those nail marks on your arm?" Ren asked

"A…sa…ka…!" I replied

"Jealous bitch!" Ren cussed

"Just…let…me…re…s…t…." I whispered going back to sleep in Ren's arms.

***Aichi's Dream***

I saw Kai beside me holding me close just like how Ren does. He seemed happy holding me like that.

"Aichi I love you." Kai whispered brushing my hair with his fingers.

"I love you too. Don't ever forget my love for you Kai." I said to Kai

"Why would I do that?" Kai asked softly

"I might wish for it, but even so I want your love to be able to withstand not being able to remember me." I stated as my body begun to fade just like how I forgotten everything only a few days ago.

"Who do I love again?" Kai wondered as my head begun to hurt from thinking too much.

***Dream End***

I awoke not in the living-room but in our bedroom. Ren had his hands wrapped around my waist fast asleep.

Without making much noise I got out of bed, and went over to the deck that was connected to our room. I just stared out at the stars thinking about the dream I had. I got this feeling it was a memory that I forgotten.

"Who do I love Kai or Ren?" I whispered gazing at the moon. I must of falling asleep outside since when I awoke the sun was shining. I also found a blanket covering me up.

'Ren must of noticed I got up, and gave me a blanket.' I thought to myself.

"Morning angel." Ren greeted me handing me a cup of coco to warm myself up with.

"Morning Ren." I replied taking the cup sipping it slowly

"Morning my sweet angel." Ren greeted sipping his hot coffee with me. We drank our drinks in silence watching the snow fall covering everything in a sheet of white.

"Let me help you wrap your wounds that Asaka gave you." Ren said finishing his coffee.

"Thanks." I replied heading back inside to where it was warmer. He made me sit on our bed as he went to fetch the First-Aid kit.

While I was alone I contemplated about the dream I had about Kai. I wondered why I had such a dream when I already had Ren. I really love being with Ren, but I felt like I was missing something very important.

As I heard Ren return I snapped out of my thought.

"Let me see your arm." Ren instructed as I let him take care of it. He started with cleaning it with rubbing alcohol which stung a bit. Then he dried it before placing a bandage to cover it.

"Hold still while I wrap the banage around your neck." Ren said

"Alright." I said pulling my hair up in a ponytail to get it out of Ren's way.

What surprised Ren was the injury on my neck was worest than he originally thought it was.

"It's worest than I thought." Ren whispered as he cleaned it. The marks ranged from very shallow to half an inch deep. It took Ren about twenty minutes to completely finish, and add the bandage wrap on.

"Thanks." I said feeling rather cold all of a sudden as I shivered slightly. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around eachother to warm myself up.

"Are you alight?" Ren asked placing a hand on my forehead. His cold hands felt good against my head.

"You're head is rather warm I guess you shouldn't have slept outside last night." he said

"Sorry." I said weakly

"Don't apologize angel. Is there anything I can do for you?" Ren asked softly

"Can you hold my hand until I go to sleep?" I asked

"Of course." Ren replied happily as I got comfortable in bed. He held my hand after he place a cold damp rag on my head. While I tried to sleep without thinking I asked something I rather not have.

"I had a dream last night about Kai. I was wondering was Kai and I ever in love?" I asked as I feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost

Chapter 5: Lost

***Aichi's P.O.V.***

Withing 48 hours I completely recovered. However, when I awoke the night after I recover which would be today Ren was nowhere to be found. But when I remembered what I asked him before I fell asleep I felt ashamed of myself.

The feeling of being alone without Ren around felt oddly too familiar than I rather it be.

***Inside Aichi's Mind***

I sat utterly alone in a room that was only lit by millions of tiny lights. I sat on a white throne watching some people long side of Kai. They seemed to be enjoying life while I sat alone unable to interact with any of them.

"Who are they?" I asked

"You should know who they are!" said another me standing in front of me.

"I should how?" I asked

"Yes, you should they are your closest friends." the other me said

"Closet friends." I repeated softly thinking about it. But as I thought harder and harder my head begun to hurt more and more. It hurt to the point I screamed in agony.

The odd thing was while I was screaming their names returned to me.

"Misaki Tokura, Taishi Miwa, Kamui Katsuragi, and Shin Nitta." I said remembering their names

"Yes, that's correct those four along with Kai and your sister Emi were you're best friends." the other me explained

"How do I know their names I've never meet any of them?" I asked

"Do you want to remember everything, but at the cost of the seemingly perfect life with Ren? Or do you want to remain ignorant to it, and continue living happily with Ren?" the other me asked

I wanted to remember, but I didn't want to loose the life I have with Ren in the process.

"I…I…want to…go back to here where no one can reach me." I said not want to bothered by anyone ever again.

"Are you sure that's what you want? Returning here is equivalent to choosing death. Once you return here the doors will be forever locked. You'll never age, and you'll never truely die here for eternity. You'll live here for eternity watching everyone you know grow old and die. Unlike last time the doors opened for Kai this time they'll never open again. With all that said do you still want to return?" the other me explained

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied without much hesitation.

"As you wish." the other me said his eyes filled with remorse.

"Can you give me one last hour before I go?" I asked

"To do your final wishes?" the other me asked

"Yes." I said

"One hours is all you'll get." the other me said

***Reality***

As I opened my eyes I wasn't surprised to see that Ren hasn't returned. It hurt me a bit for not being able to see him one last tie before I once again disappear.

I wrote him a letter my final letter to him.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you the day before Ren. I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly, but I found where I truely belong, nowhere. I belong nowhere Ren.

I love you so much that I can carry the burden of leaving you on my shoulders. You can hate me if you want, I don't deserve your love. I'm not worthy of anyone's love. I only ever cause other people more problems than if I just fade away once again from everyone's memories.

I found the necklace you got me thank you."

Farewell my love

From: Aichi Sendou Suzugamori

I left the letter on the table where I know he'll find it. As I finished writing the letter my legs begun to fade which meant I was running out of time.

With my remaining time I took one last stroll around the house as every photo with me in it I slowly faded away in the pictures. As I reached our bedroom almost my entire body faded until I completely faded away.

I was greeted by the other me once more. He didn't seemed to pleased to see me either.

"Welcome." the other me said placing a his hand over my eyes as he begun to remove everything from me just like I was before. Tears fell as he begun to erase my memories.

Soon I was left with nothing, but an empty human shell of who I used to be. I fell to the throne unable to control my own body anymore. Even without anything I continued to cry.

In my hand I held a very beautiful necklace I don't know where from. In front of me was a theater sized TV screen of a red-headed guy. As I watched him more tears begun to fall.

"Why are you crying?" the other me asked

"I love that guy." I replied

"Then how about the two guys who both love you fight for your love?" the other me asked

"Who else loves me?" I asked

"Kai Toshiki." the other me said

"Sure." I said


	6. Chapter 6: Ren vs Kai

A/N: I don't own any of this or any of the characters in this fanfiction. I also couldn't have done this without my good YouTube friend Elementalherogunman. I couldn't have done this chapter without my friend Elementalherogunman because I don't really understand how to play Vangaurd very well yet. Also I don't know Kai's or Ren's decks well enough either to write a fight between them. Be sure to read & review!

Chapter 6: Ren vs. Kai

***3rd Person***

Author's Note: I couldn't have done the fight between Ren and Kai without the help of my good friend Elemntalherogunman on YouTube.

Also all the characters and Vanguard card belong to Bushiroad I own nothing. I'm only doing this for fun I make not profit off of this.

Now onwards to the story:)

While the real Aichi was trapped in his slumber the other Aichi went to find Kai and Ren. When he found the first person being Kai Toshiki he asked him if he loved Aichi.

"Aren't you Aichi?" Kai asked

"I am, but not the Aichi you know. I am a part of Aichi the part of him that governs over his decisions." the other Aichi explained

"So where's the real Aichi at?" Kai asked

"Locked away forever, unless someone who truely loves him only then will the doors open. So will you fight for Aichi?" the other Aichi asked

"Yes, I still love him. Even if Ren takes him away from me I'll fight to get him back." Kai said

"Good." the other Aichi said

"I knew where to find you." Kai said as the other Aichi nodded his head.

"See you tomorrow at this time." the other Aichi said leaving to go find Ren next. Of course the other Aichi knew exactly where to find him, at his house probably reading over Aichi's final letter to him.

"Hello." the other Aichi greeted

"Ai…chi…i…?" Ren said

"Yes and no I am a part of Aichi the part of him that governs over his decisions." the other Aichi explained again for the second and final time.

"I see, so where is he the only I love?" Ren asked worried

"Locked away forever, unless someone who truely loves him only then will the doors open. So will you fight for Aichi?" the other Aichi asked once again for the second and final time.

"Of course I will fight for him!" Ren said

"You know where to find me, and I'll see you there tomorrow at this time." the other Aichi said returning to where his real body was.

"You want Ren to win even if he isn't the one meant for you, Aichi?" the other Aichi asked somberly

"Yes." Aichi said in a rather monotone voice.

"I see." the other Aichi said softly saddened that he couldn't reach him anymore. He wanted to see Aichi smile again. To see him having fun with the person he loves most. To see him actually caring about his life again. And too see him out of this endless torment he keeps putting himself through.

"Why did it turn out this way?" the other Aichi whispered to himself.

"Why do you care about me? It's not like anyone cares about me anyways!" Aichi asked his eyes still lifeless.

"It's because I want to see you happy again." the other Aichi said softly knowing his words wouldn't reach him.

"Happy? What is happiness?" Aichi asked

"You where the personification of happiness before." the other Aichi said knowing that his other half couldn't begin to fathom what he was saying. He left out a sigh not knowing how to explain something such as happiness.

They sat their in complete silence until the time came when Ren and Kai would fight for Aichi's love.

"If it isn't the rat that stole my love away." Kai mocked

"I didn't steal him away he came to me willingly remember! I took away everything of Aichi's so that he could start a new life." Ren explained also in a mimicry tone.

"Shut up, and lets fight for Aichi's love!" Kai hissed

"Of course." Ren said still mocking Kai. As audience the other Aichi showed up along with: Kourin Tatsunagi, Emi Sendou, Misaki Tokura, Taishi Miwa, Kamui Katsuragi, Shin Nitta, Asaka Narumi, and Tetsu Shinjou. All of them showed up to see Ren's and Kai's fight. None of them knew the true reason they were fighting since none of them knew that Ren took Aichi from Kai.

"In order to help me win I asked Link Joker to assist me." Kai said

"Were you afraid you're going to lose that you asked Link Joker to help you?" Ren mocked

"I'll do whatever it takes to win back Aichi!" Kai yelled

"Ren you can win! But if you lose you have to dump Aichi for me!" Asaka cheered

"Not you again! I'm to pissed at what you did to Aichi while I was gone!" Ren hissed.

"What did she do to Aichi?" Kai hissed angry that someone else wanted to hurt Aichi.

"She was jealous at Aichi since she's in love with me. So she thought it would be alright to take her anger out on Aichi while I wasn't around." Ren explained

"That bitch!" Kai hissed glaring at her as she seemed to get quiet once she noticed his glares.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get anywhere near Aichi again!" Kai hissed

"No lets begin our fight." Ren said

"STAND UP MY VANGUARD!" They both called out in unison.

"Star-Vander Dust Tail Unicorn." Kai called out his grade 0 Vanguard.

"Frontline Revenger Claudas." Ren called out his grade 0 Vanguard as well.

"I'll start and ride Star-Vader Palladium." Kai said riding a Vanguard of 7000 power. While Ren rode Transcient Revenger Masquerade which had the same amount of power as Kai's.

Ren attacked Kai with his Transcient Revenger Masquerade that now had a total of 12,000. With that attack it gave Kai one card in his damage zone.

Now it was Kai's turn he rode Star-Vader Mobius Breath Dragon with the power of 9,000, and a grade 2 vanguard as well. One of Vader Mobius Breath Dragon's skills is that when it attacks a vanguard Kai can choose one of Ren's rear-guards and lock it. With a 5,000 boost making Vader Mobius Breath Dragon's attack 14,000 he attacked Ren.

"No guard." Ren said as Kai checked his Drive Trigger which he got. He gave all the affects to a vanguard. Ren then checked his damage which he drew was a Draw Trigger.

***Time Skip To Where Both Fighters Have 4 Damage***

It was once again Kai's turn both had four in their damage.

"This fight has been dragging on. Are you ready to surrender yet Ren?" Kai mocked, and he was correct the fight has been dragging on for almost three hours already. Both of them only needed two more in their damage before either of them lost. Also neither of them wanted to give in with the stakes of Aichi's love on the line.

"Hell no I'll never surrender to you Kai!" Ren said

"Are you sure the fights almost over?" Kai smirked as he drew his next card.

"Over what makes you say that?" Ren asked seeing the smirk on Kai's face.

"You'll see Ren. Chaos born from Light and Dark! Rain down to finish this fight once and for all! I BREAK RIDE! Star-Vander Chaos Breaker Dragon!" Kai chanted summoning a vanguard of 11,000 power plus the additional 10,000 from the break ride. Making Star-Vander Chaos Breaker Dragon a total of 21,000 power.

"I lock your Buster Dark and your Dorint." Kai said

"Shit not good." Ren cussed at his own bad luck at having not one but two vanguards locked.

"It's not over yet Ren! I use Dust Tail Unicorn's skill to lock a third vanguard, being your Tartus. Not only that Chaos Breaker Dragon's skill also activates! I counterblast 1, and I also discard one card from my hand in order to lock your Masquerade as well." Kai said smirking at Ren's rotten luck.

"Even more shit!" Ren cussed again pissed at himself for letting Kai lock four if his vanguards.

"I call Star-Vader Colony Maker twice, and I use both of their skills! Counterblast one for each, and I then call two Prison Star-Vader Palladiums!" Kai said

"I lest I still have a lot of cards in my hand." Ren said

"I call Evil Claw Star-Vader Lanthium! Now my Colony Maker attacks boosted by Palladium." Kai said attacking Ren with his Colony Maker which with the boost now has 16,000 power.

"No guard." Ren said as he now had five in his damage.

"Now my vanguard attacks boosted by Lanthium." Kai said as his vanguard has a grand total of 28,000 attack power.

"Perfect Guard." Ren said using Mac Lit to nullifie the attack.

"Twin Drive Check! First Critical, and I give both effects to Colony Maker. Second check, Critical again I give both effects to Colony Maker." Kai said

"What a double critical!" Ren said amazed.

"My Colony Maker attacks boosted by Paladium." Kai said attacking Ren with a vanguard of 26,000 attack power, and two Criticals.

"I guard with Healing Revenger and Revenger Air Raid Dragon." Ren said guarding with a 20,000 shield.

"My turn is down." Kai said

"STAND AND DRAW!" Ren said drawing his next card.

***Meanwhile***

The real Aichi begun to have sudden memories return. Ones with Kai and him battling. And one with Ren which weren't as good.

Little by little life begun to make their way into Aichi's lifeless eyes. However, the memory of Kai telling him that he's the weakest link kept Aichi from being able to return completely.

"I'm still the weakest link in Q4." Aichi said still tormenting himself over that.

***Back With Kai & Ren***

"The reason why Aichi wanted to forget!" Ren said

"Reason? What reason would cause Aichi to forget everything even his own name?!" Kai asked yelling at his own confusion.

"It's what you said to him! What you said that you thought would help make him stronger!" Ren said

"What did I say?" Kai asked

"Did you really forget what Aichi wrote to you in his letter to you?" Ren mocked

"The letter." Kai said thinking hard about what Aichi wrote in his letter. "I'm the weakest link in Q4 you even said so yourself." Kai repeated Aichi's quotes shocked at how stupid he was for forgetting what he said.

"Yes, you flat out said that he was your weakest member. You know that Aichi idolizes you, so when you said that to him you completely destroyed him." Ren said

"I wanted Aichi to get stronger that's all. I am really the type of guy who'll go out with someone I thought is weak?" Kai asked not knowing that his words reached Aichi. Those words were what Aichi needed to hear. He finally snapped out of his self-pity to finally realize what Kai meant by those words.

"Stop wasting our time, and lets finish this!" Ren said "I'm going to destroy you with a unit you've never seen before?" Ren added

"WHAT?!" Kai said shocked and at the same time curious at to what unit it was.

"Eclipse the world in a sight only you love to see! This is the embodiment of my love for Aichi! BREAK RIDE! Eternal Night Revenger, Abyss Phantom!" Ren chanted summoning a vanguard of 11,000 plus another 10,000 from the break ride making it a total of 21,000 attack power.

"Unbelievable! How can such a card exist?" Kai said in astonishment

"This unit will change the course of the game. Using Abyss Phantom's skill. Counterblast two, and Soulblast two. All my units are unlocked. They also get 3,000 each." Ren said

"You still don't know anything about Chaos Breaker Dragon! Cause now his Limit Break activates!" Kai said

"WHAT?!" Ren said

"For each unlocked unit, I Soul Blast one, and retire your unlocked units ups to the number of cards Soul Blasted!" Kai smirked

"You're kidding me!" Ren said

"Then for for each one I draw a card." Kai said

"Four units are retired." Ren said

"That means I draw four cards." Kai said

"I call two Barrier Troop Dorints! Two Blaster Dark Revengers! And a Transient Revenger Masquerade!" Ren said using up his entire hand.

"Barrier Troop Dorints let's me flip a damage when Blaster Dark Revenger arrives in its Collum! So with three face-up damage units, I Counterblast two and retire your Colony Maker! Blaster Dark Revenger attacks boosted by Dorint." Ren said as his vanguard now has 16,000 attack power.

"No guard." Kai said now once again even with Ren with five in his damage.

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Masquerade." Ren said as his vanguard with the boost now has 28,000 attack power.

"Perfect guard." Kai said using Promithium to nullify the attack.

"Twin Drive Check! Frist check, Heal power to rear-guard, and I heal. Second check, No Trigger. My rear-guard attacks boosted by Dorint." Ren said as his vanguard got its boost making it 21,000 attack power.

"I shield with Meteor Liger and Vice Souldert." Kai said making a shield of 20,000.

"My turn is done." Ren said

"STAND AND DRAW. I call Star-Vader Krypton, and now my rear-guard attacks boosted by Palladium making it 17,000." Kai said

"No guard." Ren said once again having five in his damage.

"My vanguard now attacks boosted by Lanthium making it 18,000." Kai said

"I guard with Healing Revenger and Darkness Revenger Rugos. I also intercept with Blaster Dark Revenger." Ren said making a shield of 20,000.

"Twin Drive Check! First check, No Trigger. Second check, Trigger!" Kai said

"No way!" Ren said

"All effects go to Colony Maker! Colony Maker attacks boosted by Palladium making it 21,000." Kai said

"No guard." Ren said

"You lost." Kai said

"I know that now shut up! Just promise me you won't let Asaka near Aichi." Ren said

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt him again." Kai said as the stairs once again appeared to lead Kai to Aichi.


	7. Chapter 7: True Love Found

Chapter 7: True Love Found

***3rd Person***

As Kai reached Aichi once again in the same room as the last time. However, unlike last time Aichi was actually happy to see him. Aichi could finally remember everything including his forgotten love for Kai.

"Kai…I…um…?" Aichi stuttered unable to think clearly.

"I know so you don't have to say it." Kai said softly warping his arms around his lover. He let the smaller teen cry out his sorrows in his arm where he belongs.

"So where do you want to go?" Kai asked in Aichi's ear.

"Back home." Aichi said smiling as he held his love's hand as they walked home together.

***3 Months Later***

***Aichi's P.O.V.***

Its been three months now making it March already since I've moved in with Kai. It took me awhile to get used to Kai's home. It wasn't nearly as large as Ren's. But it did have two floors to it making it plenty big enough for the two of us.

The first few weeks Kai let me get used to things before we did anything too big. After two months Kai begun doing more exciting things like having everyone else over to just hang out.

Finally after three months Kai and me got used to living together.

Today started out like any other day by waking up in Kai's arms. Kai then made my breakfast as we ate in comfortable silence.

Around noon Kai took me out to our typical card shop, but he was acting suspicious as he took me there. Once there in the shop where everyone from Q4 were sitting around.

Out of nowhere Kai got on his one knee, and he pulled out a ring the same color my eyes with Kai's were smaller gems.

"Aichi will you marry me?" Kai proposed holding out the beautiful ring. I was so happy I couldn't speak I just covered my mouth as tears of joy feel.

Misaki was smiling at me nodding her head saying she was glad for me. Kamui and Miwa did the same doing their own things, but they all were happy for Kai and me.

"Yes…I…will!" I said crying in joy as Kai put the ring on me before kissing me passionatly on the lips. However, what I didn't know was when Ren found out that Kai proposed to me he wasn't happy at all. He wanted his revenge on Kai for taking me away from him, but could wait until the right moment before he made his move.

***June***

Its now been a total of six months since I moved in with my…fiancé. In six more days it will be my birthday I wonder what Kai will get me.

"Sweetie what are you so happy about?" Kai asked

"Being here with you makes me feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world." I said seeing a small blush show up on Kai's face. He'll never admit he blushes, but I find that side of him fun to tease. As if he knew he was blushing Kai turned his face away from me to hide his blush.

"To…shi…ki…?" I said trying to get used to calling him that instead of Kai.

"I also feel the same when I'm with you Aichi." Kai said his face becoming cherry red from embarrassment.

"Your face is red!" I pointed out as he stepped out to cool down. I went out to the balcony to relax. I find standing out there rather calming, but being June already it's getting too hot to stay out for very long. After standing outside for a bit I headed back inside to find my lover.

"Toshiki!" I called walking around for a bit until I found him in the living-room. I sat down next to him slowly falling asleep in his arms.

When I woke I was covered up with a red blanket, and I had a small pillow under me. The house was dark telling me I woke up in the middle of the night. It took me a few minutes to adjust to the darkness. I walked around to the kitchen where I found a digital clock reading: 2:54 AM.

I wasn't very tired so I went to the bathroom to shower hoping I wouldn't wake Toshiki up. Once I was done I threw on a black shirt with sleeves that wouldn't stay on my shoulders, and a pair of navy blue shorts. I usually keep a spare set if clothes in the bathroom for cases like today.

I went back to the kitchen finding a note from Toshiki saying he left my dinner in the refrigerator. I took it out putting it in the microwave before I ate it. Even after doing all that it was still only 3:30 in the morning. I put my dirty dishes in the dishwasher along with everything in the sink and then I started it.

Still not being tired I put dirty clothes into the washer, and the clothes that were in the washer I put into the dryer. And the clothes that were in the dryer I folded on the couch. After that I left a note on the kitchen table saying I was going to get groceries. From where we lived it was only a five minute walk to a convenient store so I went there.

We needed: eggs, butter, milk, Toshiki's root beer, rice, a small turkey, and laundry detergent. Since none of it would be very heavy except for the milk and the detergent I carried it all. However, just when I was getting the root beer he showed up, he being Ren Suzugamori.

"My, my if it isn't Aichi Sendou the one that Kai took from me!" Ren smirked walking towards me I tried to run but my feet wouldn't move.

"How are you doing Ren?" I asked nervously

"Great I would be better if I were the one who put the ring on you." Ren replied standing right in front of me.

"Can we talk after I pay please?" I asked weakly just wanting to pay for everything first.

"Sure I'll wait for you outside." Ren winked at me sending shivers down my spine. I payed for everything it didn't take long since the store wasn't busy. Once I got done Ren waited for me like he said he would.

"Let me help you carry some of that for you." Ren said sweetly taking the milk and the detergent from me.

"Th…thanks." I said as we walked together

"I should of kept you to myself!" Ren said kissing me without warning as I tried not to drop the eggs.

"Stop Ren!" I begged weakly

"If you ever need to release any stress you can always come to me." Ren said as we reached my house handing me my remaining items. After that he left me without making much of a move on me which confused me.

I brought the items inside, and I begin putting them away. By the time I got that done it was close to 4:45 in the morning. I started to feel a bit sleepy after doing so much. I made my way to our bedroom when I being clumsy I slipped on the spilled water that I forgot to clean up. I hit the floor knocking down a glass plate and some metal pots. Everything including me hit the floor with a very loud thud. It woke up my fiancé who came running to my rescue.

"What happened?" Toshiki asked worried

"I slipped on some water that I forgot to clean up. Sorry I woke you up." I said

"Clumsy aren't you. You're leg is bleeding let me help you with it." Toshiki said helping me back on my feet. He also helped me walk or rather limp to the couch in the living-room. He went to get the first aid which didn't take long. Toshiki cleaned me up and put a bandage on it.

"Sorry again." I said feeling stupid for slipping on water.

"Stop apologizing I'm not mad. Now go to bed I'll be there shortly." Toshiki said as he went to got clean up my mess I made.

Author's Note: I'm having trouble writing the next chapter so I want to help giving me some ideas. You can email me your ideas at: katressabkr I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction so far. I'm also working on another Cardfight! Vanguard fanfiction that I haven't put up just yet called Cardfight! Vanguard: Painful Truths and Desires.


End file.
